Oh, Boy!
Oh, Boy! is a stage musical. Cast *George Budd - Tom Powers *Marie Carroll - Lou Ellen Carter *Hal Forde - Jim Marvin *Anna Wheaton - Jackie Sampson *Frank McGinn - Judge Daniel Carter *Edna May Oliver - Miss Penelope Budd *Marion Davies - Jane Packard *Justine Johnstone - Polly Andrus Plot The telegram boy arrives at George Budd's apartment at Medowsides, Long Island, and Briggs, George's butler, puts the telegram aside. Jim Marvin, a young dandy, enters through the window followed by a troupe of young people. Jim's polo team has won a silver cup, and he's brought all his friends to George's house to celebrate. Jim is surprised to find that George is not home; George never goes out at night. However, Jim decides to continue the party and goes into the dining room with his friends to find some food and drink. Powers (George) and Lillie (Jackie), 1919 London production George is not home because he has eloped with Lou Ellen Carter. They return to the apartment ready to spend their first night together, not realizing they have guests. They go into the bedroom, and Jim and his friends return to the living room, not knowing George is home with Lou Ellen. Jim rhapsodizes on the wonders of an available female. George and Lou Ellen overhear the noisy guests and open the door. They see no one, as everyone is now in the dining room, but George notices the telegram. It is from his Quaker Aunt Penelope, who controls his portion of the family fortune. She cautions him not to become engaged to Lou Ellen without careful consideration and tells him that she is coming to visit. George and Lou Ellen decide that Lou Ellen will have to go back to her parents for a while. Lou Ellen tries to sneak out through the party by pretending that she is one of the partiers. The girls ask her to go with them to their next party, but she explains that she is "An Old-Fashioned Wife". The landlord insists that the party must end, and everyone leaves, as George and Lou Ellen go to find a taxi to take her home. Jim is left alone in the apartment when a pretty girl with a gun enters and explains she is escaping from the police. She is an actress named Jackie Sampson, and she was at a party at the Cherrywood Inn when a tipsy old gentleman named Tootles made a pass at her. He climbed on a table to read a speech, got into an altercation with a constable and started a riot. In the confusion, Jackie lost her handbag and gave the policeman a black eye. The policeman, P. C. Simms, has come to arrest her, but Jim tells him Jackie is George's wife. Jim offers to go back to the cabaret, find her handbag, and make Tootles absolve Jackie of any blame. Jackie thanks him, and they decide she should spend the night at George's to support her alibi. George can stay at Jim's place. She puts on Lou Ellen's pajamas. George returns and begins a letter to Lou Ellen when Jackie emerges from the bedroom and explains her situation. George agrees to let her stay, and when Simms returns, George shows him the wedding certificate to prove he is married and reintroduces him to Jackie, who is still wearing the pajamas. Simms decides everything is in order and leaves, and Jackie can stay "Till the Clouds Roll By". George spends the night on Jim's sofa. When George returns home in the morning, Lou Ellen's father, Judge Carter, has come to see if George is a suitable son-in-law. Jim has invited more of his friends to George's apartment, and the Judge finds it hard to believe George is really a serious young man. George invents a story about unstable explosives that frightens Judge Carter away. A flapper sings and dances for George before Jackie emerges. Meanwhile, Jim could not find Tootles or the handbag, but he has found Tootles's speech. Briggs goes to the train station to waylay Aunt Penelope. Lou Ellen and her mother arrive and are shocked at the apparently immoral behavior going on in the apartment. When Jackie accidentally mentions that she has stayed there all night, George tells them she is his Aunt Penelope. Jackie tries to convince them she is a Quaker. Judge Carter returns, and Jackie recognizes him as Tootles! She decides to follow him to the Country Club, where he is going to give his speech for the Polo Trophy. Hopefully he'll be able to clear her name with the police and get her handbag back. At the Medowsides Country Club, Jim and his friends begin the trophy ceremony with a song. Briggs is frantically searching for George. He tried to lock Aunt Penelope in the kitchen, but she punched him in the eye and escaped. When George and Jackie arrive, Simms greets them as Mr. and Mrs. Budd and asks them where Jackie got her pajamas; he would like to get a pair for his wife. Jackie tells Jim that even though she is becoming fond of George, she also likes him. Mrs. Carter dislikes George and persuades her husband to forbid Lou Ellen to speak to him. Jackie tells the judge that she will give him his speech if he will get her handbag back from Simms. Jim asks Jackie to think about marrying him. Jackie orders a strong drink to fortify her to be George's wife, his aunt, and a flapper simultaneously. Lou Ellen is despondent because she cannot speak to George, but she reassures herself that "Words Are Not Needed". Aunt Penelope arrives, and Simms tells her George and Jackie are married; he saw her in pajamas. Aunt Penelope feels faint and asks for a glass of water but accidentally takes Jackie's drink. Soon inebriated, she asks George about the pajamas, and he sends her to the ladies' room. Jackie, Jim, and George sing an extemporaneous piece about "Flubby Dub the Caveman." Lou Ellen meets Aunt Penelope in the ladies' room, and Aunt Penelope tells her about the pajamas. Lou Ellen asks her mother to make George explain who was wearing her pajamas and who Jackie is, since Aunt Penelope is George's aunt. Aunt Penelope spots Briggs and declares that he is a madman who tried to lock her up. Simms jumps at the chance to arrest him and rushes to empty his hands, giving Jackie's handbag to Judge Carter. Judge Carter and Jackie exchange the handbag and the speech. Aunt Penelope demands an explanation: did she dream all the strange happenings, and is George really married? George explains to everyone that he is married to Lou Ellen. Simms is thoroughly confused, but George tells him that Jackie is Jim Marvin's wife, and it is quite certain that she soon will be. Musical numbers ;Act I *"Let's Make a Night of It" - Jim Marvin and Ensemble *"You Never Knew About Me" - Lou Ellen Carter and George Budd *"A Package of Seeds" - Marvin, Jane Packard, Polly Andrus and Girls *"An Old-Fashioned Wife" - Carter and Girls *"A Pal Like You (We're Going to Be Pals)" - Jackie Sampson and Marvin *"Till the Clouds Roll By" - Sampson and Budd *"A Little Bit of Ribbon" - Packard and Girls *"The First Day of May" - Sampson, Marvin and Budd ;Act II *"Koo-La-Loo" - Marvin and Ensemble *"Rolled into One" - Sampson *"Oh, Daddy, Please!" - Lou Ellen Carter, Budd and Judge Daniel Carter *"Nesting Time (in Flatbush)" - Sampson and Marvin *"Words Are Not Needed (Every Day)" - Lou Ellen Carter and Boys *"Flubby Dub, the Cave-Man" - Sampson, Marvin and Budd Category:Stage musicals